


Sexy Getaway at Seychelles

by Victor2K



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Pegging, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons, Summer, Summer Vacation, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Jezebel Jade, Estella Velasquez and Race Bannon go to a special getaway vacation in Seychelles. There, they learn the islands have something that makes them do the naughtiest thingsDone as a 'gift' to some DA people
Relationships: Jezebel Jade/Estella Velasquez, Jezebel Jade/Race Bannon, Jezebel Jade/Race Bannon/Estella Velasquez, Race Bannon/Estella Velasquez





	Sexy Getaway at Seychelles

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden. And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: M/F/F, oral, anal, facial, toy, role reversal (the story Overall)  
Subject: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest  
Characters involved: Jezebel Jade/Estelle Velasquez/Race Bannon  
Author: Victor2K 

The Real Adventures Jonny Quest – Sexy Getaway at Seychelles

If one person wants to have the perfect getaway vacation, the places always recommended are the ‘Earthly paradises’. Places set away from the cutthroat civilization we live on, the closest thing to actual Garden of Eden, places where the nature invites to relax, to forget the grieves of life as it is and to have the adventures rarely obtained outside of these.  
Tropical islands are the perfect example of these. It’s why those places are always on the look for vacationers all around the world who need time off their lives to have whatever the summer and the sun has for them. One of these places is Seychelles, an archipelagic nation at the Indian Ocean, not much far from eastern African coastline. Destiny of many who wants to have a different trip, the country welcomes all kinds of visitors to enjoy its islands, beaches and every scenic location reserved by them.

It was the place where a trio of people chosen to have the ‘summer of their lives’. Leading the way was an Asian-British brunette woman named Jezebel Jade. A woman known for being a seductive, cunning and ruthless ‘mercenary’, Jade had been a few times in Seychelles, but mostly to do odd jobs and stuff for her contractors. But this time, she would be for a real vacation.  
And she wasn’t alone in such venture. Soon, a shorthaired redhead appeared in the scene. Her name was Estella Velasquez, a renowned Colombian archeologist who decided to take a time off from her commitments to have, at least, some time for herself. Estella was also Jade’s lesbian lover so that wasn’t just a vacation to recharge her energies but also to have time with her beloved.  
“Wow… this place is… wonderful! Never thought Seychelles was this beautiful”, the redhead smiled when seeing the beauties that surrounded her when closer to the hotel they were, by the beach.  
“I told you this place was beautiful, Estella!”, Jade said as holding her safari hat when a small wind gush came to the place. “This is like Heaven on Earth!”  
“Actually it is Heaven on Earth… and it’s even more because you are with, Jade”  
“Oh you…”  
The two ladies kissed each other, Jade’s hands at Estella’s shoulders and the redhead’s hands holding the arms of the brunette. But that kiss was about to get interrupted by a ‘ahem’ voice.  
“Sorry to interrupt the love doveys fun, but I do want to know where we are going to get to the room. My arms are in pain because of the luggage”  
The voice came from a white-haired man, with red shirt and jeans. His name is Roger Bannon, nickname ‘Race’. That man was bodyguard, personal assistant and enforcer to Dr. Benton Quest, the world famous scientist, always working and protecting him and his family. His connection with the two ladies was that Race was a longtime on and off lover of Jade and Estella’s ex-husband, mother of their only daughter Jessie. He was there because the man was the ladies’ ‘straight lover’.  
“Yes, I am talking with you two”, Race said holding two bags with his hands and. Between arm and the armpit, other two bags. Him being well-built and stronger was the reason he might had to do that job, but one has to get fun as well.  
“Ahh… what you want, Race? Want a tip for your good job?”, Jade joked.  
“Very funny, Jade. While you two have your ‘honeymoon’, I have to be there holding your luggage. I am not your bellboy, ladies”  
“You are the strong man here, Race”, Estella said. “Can’t you use your strength to help two ladies who need in hand?”  
“I think empowerment was to women to not be treated as weaklings, you know it”  
“Stop being a cry baby!”, Jade replied her boyfriend before the ladies came to him and picked their luggage. After all, they wanted to save him for the fun they were about to have afterwards.  
“Thank you!”  
“I hope you don’t plan to complain right now, Mr. Bannon. Remember that we are here in vacation”  
“I know. But it’s been a long while I do not have decent time off. I thought we were to relax and enjoy Seychelles, and not to hold your luggage while the girlfriends have all the fun”  
“Please, Race”, the redhead tried to stop his complaints as they walked to the bungalow they were to say. “Don’t think about it”  
“I would like to, but it’s not easy to forget my job. And Jessie”, pointed Race.  
“Relax, dear. Dr. Quest knows how to handle himself. He is not going anywhere with you being away…”, Jade came closer to her boyfriend, putting her arm around the white-haired man’s shoulders. “Jonny is with him, as Hadji and Jessie. They will take care of the old man”  
“Now I wonder how Jessie will be without my presence. I fear something might happen with her”  
“Oh, don’t begin with the ‘dad’ thing… don’t worry, Jessie is alright. The boys are going to take care of her. Don’t you trust them?”, Estella pointed.  
“This is what I have actual fear…”  
“Leave your mind empty about this, Roger”, Jade said. “Jessie is too smart and who knows if she isn’t going to do what we are about to do here”  
“Yeah. Relax and leave the world outside, baby. We have many things to do!”  
It was when Race blushed as the two open squeezed his buttocks with their hands as meaning what they really wanted to do with the men at Seychelles. In the way to the bungalow hotel room, the enforcer quite forgot his usual life to get into the ‘vacationer’ attire.  
“Isn’t this place magic!”, said Estella as seeing through the window the Indian Ocean, the bright sun of that afternoon and the beauty of the nature they were. “I never imagined Seychelles was as beautiful as this”  
“Indeed it’s beautiful”, said the white-haired bodyguard.  
“Have you been here before, Roger?”  
“Well… sometimes...”  
“Work or Jade?”  
Roger Bannon did not answer the redhead, but his eyebrows and rolling eyes really were the answer he could give and Estella understood that Seychelles was a very important place not only for Jade but for her ‘steady’.  
But now it wasn’t time for any past-reminding issues or worries. The trio was about to enjoy the best and the naughtiest trip ever. And shall we began to tell how Estella, Jade and Roger spent their getaway fucking each other’s brains out all day and night long.

***  
The Sea Baroness Hotel was the place where the trio was to stay during their getaway. A gorgeous hotel closer to the sea where the sightings to the beauties of the island they were could’ve been seen from every window. A four-star hotel waiting for the nights and days of debauchery to come.  
“You surely picked a nice place for us”, Estella said as seeing the hotel from the outside, a large building like any hotel you can find around the world.   
“Let’s say I had lasting memories being here, Estella”, Jade said.  
“I can imagine”  
The two women plus their ‘mantoy’ got into the hotel and checked in, now that Race was freed of the burden of carrying their luggage. Now it was the bellboy’s work and when they arrived to the Room 292, it was all set for a vacation of dreams.  
“Oh my God! Look at this place! It’s beautiful!”, the redhead archeologist was amazed to see the room they were to be in. It didn’t have anything to lose to any other luxurious hotel room you can find around the world. But that wasn’t actually what took Jade to bring Estella and Roger there: a queen-sized bed was there to be their love nest as long as they were in the nation.  
“It’s way better than any hotel I went! And even better than sleeping in tents during excavations, you know”, commented a radiant Stella.  
“Glad you liked. I’ve been here sometimes and the room service is second to none”, Jade pointed.  
“And the view is beautiful!”, Race went to the window to see the beach and the Indian Sea that the room allowed them to see from the balcony. The girls followed him and the threesome was appalled to notice the beauty of where they were, the nature they were able to witness from first row. However, there was only one person to complain about it: the bellboy carrying the luggage.  
“Pardon ma’am… but are you carrying rocks in this bag?”, said the visibly annoyed boy carrying the heavy load (or what it seems) of luggage the trio brought to the islands. But it seemed his complaint wasn’t to be heard by the tourist group, who still looked to the beautiful view outside.  
“Put them around the bed, please”, said Jade, without turning to notice the bellboy there.  
After he followed the ‘instruction’, the boy waited for his tip, but it seemed he was there to be ignored. He waited for them to notice him there, but only when the guy was almost to lose his composure is that they noticed he was there for his prize  
“AHEM!”  
The three looked at him, visibly annoyed by the wait. It wasn’t when Estella took some money to the standing bellboy is that he left and the three foreigners could be alone to begin their vacation of dreams.  
“I believe this will be the vacation of our lives”, Race admired the view with his arms around his two girlfriends, even himself, a man that wasn’t too much used to long periods of time without work.  
“Indeed”, the two women said in unison, resting their heads at the white-haired security man’s shoulder, imagining what they would do from then on… but only the next day they could kick off vacation for good,  
***  
The first full day at Seychelles they took a tour at the island they were by the morning, knowing the beach, the sightings, the shops, the clubs and whatever scenic place they could ponder visiting during days or nights.

It was a sunny day, not ‘hot as well’, but still enough warm for them to spend part of the day at the beach for a stroll. During that stroll, Roger ended up stumbling into Jacob and Carla, two old acquaintances of his from an old assignment he had with Dr. Quest years before.  
Roger was jolly to meet those two, with whom he became friends. By the night, they invited him to dinner, but Mr. Bannon was to go alone there, since Jade and Estella refused the invitation for reasons that it seemed to be banal at first, but they wasn’t.  
“Are you sure you two don’t wanna go?”, Race questioned the girls  
“We wish, but need to get clothes from the suitcases for tomorrow’s walk. Remember we are going to local fair, right?”, the redhead archeologist replied.  
“Ohh… crap! Now I do! I won’t forget. I won’t come late. Sure you two will be alright here?”  
“Like we don’t know how to defend ourselves, Roger!”, the brunette rebutted his question.  
“Alrighty, then… see you soon, girls. Take care!”, the white-haired man waved goodbye as he left the room to meet his friends and leave his two lovers alone inside the hotel room.  
There was an actual reason for Jade and Estella to be together that night, and as soon as the two saw their man meet his acquaintances and get into a cab to go to a local restaurant, the two turned and kissed each other. Lesbianism, the first chapter of the dream vacation.  
“Don’t you think us doing without Race here isn’t unfair to him?”, asked the redhead.  
“Nah, he will be alright. I planned this all along since when they proposed that dinner to him”, Jade explained with whispering naughty voice and eyes. “We needed privacy for our first real night of love in Seychelles”  
“I thought this getaway had to begin with the three of us”  
“Changed my mind, Estella. And I think you should as well”, the brunette whispered and kissed her girlfriend’s ear.  
Estella couldn’t resist to Jade’s allure. The brunette Anglo-Asian was sexy much to refuse her advances and the archeologist gave in to the her own sexual needs and the two embraced once again to kiss, this time them slowly lying on bed, with Jade falling on top of her South American girl, while they already began to think about getting rid of their clothes and feel the smooth touch of skin-to-skin interaction, aided by the heat and the grinding smell of erotic sweat already making space to be secreted.  
“I don’t know about you, but I am beginning to remind those nights in Guatemala, remember Jade?”. Ms. Velasquez reminisced memories of past intercourses in foreign places.  
“Darling, this is way better than that time”, the brunette, however, maybe wasn’t too fond to remember such Central American adventure. “We are in a hotel, remember?”  
“But you have to agree that camping in the jungle and making love by the summer moonlight wasn’t a complaint there and now”  
“Estelle dear, for more I love to fuck with the nature as our witness, I won’t give up comfort while I am with the one I love”  
The Colombian woman gave reason to her lesbian mate, while her white top was off and the brunette’s bare breasts were first exposed to Seychelles’ air. Estelle followed, but wearing a light-green shirt and cotton bra, which also followed the same path, as both miniskirts they wore and panties.  
Now as the nature devised them, the two women returned to show their lust and love for each other as lips and tongues did their thing, hands were all over their bodies and the two lesbians began to feel the push to taste the hot flavor or female body.  
“Jade, I want you to eat me…. Want it right now! Please, eat my pussy, my love”  
“I won’t say any word to deny pleasure to the woman I desire, Estelle”  
While the mercenary’s fingers touched the redhead’s body from the lips to her intimate parts, a sigh of delightful relief went off Estelle’s mouth. Of course, Jezebel Jade smiled and those two fingers began to probe a pussy that was in the process to get wet, while she began to suck one of her lover’s tits.  
“Ahhh… Jade! Ahh! You know how to make me feel so good!”  
“I know you pretty well to know how to make you happy, Estelle”  
Jade wanted to see to where she could get her lover aroused with her fingers going inside her slit, and she did it at a pace we can’t call slow or fast. It was ‘medium’ speed, if you can speak in words that you can’t explain. It was enough to make the archeologist’s eyes close for a while to cope with the beginning of a night of erotic joy between women.  
“Hmmm… ahhh… yess… it feels so damn good… uuh… yeah”  
The brunette Hong Kong woman delighted herself with her lover feeling the first bursts of fun that night was capable to deliver to them. Estella moaned and whispered pleasure from her girlfriend’s action, not holding anything from the rest of the hotel room as feeling inflamed with the mercenary playing with her pussy that way, and that coupled with Jade’s tongue doing good deeds with her breast, it was Heaven on Earth in the Heaven on Earth!  
“Ah… Estella… please, moan for me, I want to hear you. Tell me you like it! Tell me you want more”, Jade wanted to take a next step and needed avail from her lover.  
“Jade, give me more! Do my pussy now! Ahhhhh! I want to feel your tongue in my pussy, my dear!”, it was how the redhead allowed her to go further in her plan.  
Jezebel Jade never was a woman to say ‘no’ when somebody requested her to give what she wants. Being a mercenary of sorts, the brunette learned with experience the right way to deliver her clients what they wanted and how. Estella wasn’t a ‘client’, still the same business view applied to her lover.  
“Ohhh Yeahh! Jade… uhhhhhhn Jade!”, the redhead wasn’t shy to show how much the lesbian interaction pleased herself.  
Jade’s hunger for pussy was bigger than ever and her tongue caressed all around, bringing the Colombian woman to a word of senses she loved to be every time the brunette was around her. No wonder why the two blended so well together.  
“Hmmm.. ohhh… I think I am getting there, Jade!”  
“Already, Estella?”  
“I think this place is magic. Ahh… I don’t know why, but the minute I was here I got so horny… I can’t stop”  
The redhead archeologist was indeed getting close to a climax and Jade obliged to give what her lover wanted, going all deep and fast with her mouth, while Estella closed her eyes a bit to cope with such delight shivering through her body. She just came to Seychelles and that was a free sample of what she would wait there.  
“Ahhhh.. Uhhhhhhh…. Yeha”  
“Cum for me, my pretty one. Cum for me!”  
“Yessssss! My God! Uhhh…. Ahhhhhhh God! My Goodness”  
Not all ladies say the words ‘I am cumming’ to announce they are to find the orgasm. People experienced in the subject know right away how a woman feels when she is getting to her climax and there is no need to actually every time to speak up these words when you feel they aren’t just the words you need to show how much you feel excited about it.  
“Gosh, Estella… ohh… what the fuck is this cum?! It’s amazing”  
Jade herself was intrigued by the fact the squirting juices her lesbian friend were thicker and in larger numbers than the plenty of times they had it. Maybe that island was a place where nature allowed the bodies to please more than in other places, and that was the first step to learn they were about to have the getaway of their lives.  
The Hong Kong mercenary tasted her girlfriend’s cum, smile outside and inside and the noisy moans from Estelle were the result of the first part of their initial lovemaking at Seychelles, and soon more to come.  
“Dear Lord! AHH… Oh Good… it was awesome, Jade! Oh God!”, the redhead regained her energy rolling her eyes and smiling while remembering every second of that night.  
“I can’t believe I saw that. I never saw you came like this before”, the brunette found herself in ecstasy about it.  
“Me either”  
“Watching you going like that makes me feel as horny as ever… can’t hardly wait for my turn”  
“What about now?”  
People say women sometimes can regain stamina faster than men and they were that case. Jade put herself in all fours and offered her butt to Estella, but the Colombian’s aim was her lover’s pussy and there was there the place her mouth stood for the time being,  
“Are you served, my dear?”  
“Not until I can make you cream, darling”  
The redhead Colombian’s tongue found home on the Asian brunette’s cunt and it was now Jade’s turn to feel the delights of getting her pussy stimulated by her lover. The gentle touch of the tip of the lingua was enough for those feelings she gave to Estella seconds ago come back, but now towards her.  
“Hmmm… uhhh… hmm… Estella…”  
Jezebel Jade whispered the best she could when Estella Velasquez made her first adventures into eating pussy. The archaeologist knew every well her girlfriend’s skills and how she did used that for the greater fun. With the brunette’s hands holding firmly her butt, no way to escape (even she didn’t want to) the destiny of getting tons of pleasure through cunnilingus.  
Jade’s main method for ‘warming-up’ her lover consisted in lapping the ‘mid-section’ of Estella’s pussy, getting to find where the peehole and the coitus hole were so she could please the Colombian by stimulating one orifice without mistaking by the other and then make an unwelcome appearance by wet excretions (none of them were fun of what people call ‘golden shower’, by the way.  
“You don’t know how much I long to have you like this, Estella mi querida!”  
“I know… uhh… make me a naughty slut, Jade!”  
Where the ‘penetration hole’ was, you know the right entrance for the phallus make its home for fucking, it was where the brunette decided to give Estella the larger pleasure, pointing that as her lover’s ‘Grafenberg spot’. It was right here the tongue lapped it and the redhead went home run with it.  
“Ohhh! My Goodness! Dios Mio! Ahhhhhh! Uhhhhhhh!”  
Estella Velasquez wasn’t the first not the last to speak more than one language during sex and that happened as usual during her pleasure nights with Roger, Jade or whoever she slept with. Having a mercenary as her lover made things wilder for her, turning the moment of lesbianism something that she used to liberate herself in every way possible. And don’t think she was the only one having fun with it, because she wasn’t.  
“Hmmm… Estella… Hmmm… I can’t get enough of this pussy, dear!”  
“Come on and eat me then!”  
The Hong Kong woman lapped her girlfriend’s cunt the best she could, now her tongue being everywhere on that slit and the Colombian screaming of joy the best that could without any repression. The archaeologist’s hands here on the bed’s headboard, with her ass in better position for tongue and occasional fingers to get a fine work to please her.  
With a better angle for her to access her lover’s ‘good hole’, Jade didn’t hesitate to probe the redhead’s cunt and using her tongue at the same time. The dual exploring of pleasure brought Estella to those heights every woman knew they would lead to. The redhead knew that, sooner or later, she was to get ‘there’.  
“Ahhhh! Jade! I love you, Jade! Uhhhh! Yeahhhhh!”  
Estella’s eyes closed and opened while Jade, sometimes even closing her own to feel the same beat her girlfriend had, ate her pussy, her hands pushing strongly against the headboard of the hotel room’s bed, already sweaty body and mind rolling dirty flicks with lesbianism all aboard. She was getting there and the Colombian only wanted to feel more and more from that until she could give up with regrets to the ultimate pleasure.  
“Jade! Eat my pussy! Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh!”  
“You bet I am going to eat you dry and make you cum the Amazon River”, the wicked look and face on the brunette’s during the reply. The mercenary always felt excited when she had the men and women she desired at her feet, a situation like that too hard to say no.  
The deep breath, the closure of her eyes and her body getting taken by the sweat produced by her moving along to the lesbian were enough for Estella. Jade’s tongue did enough its job to please her lesbian lover, the redhead completely not surrendering anymore to the climax. The Hong Kong based woman immediately saw their first night in Seychelles was as good as she predicted.  
“Ahh… ohhhhhhhh… Uhhhhh! Jadeeeee! Ahhhh!”  
“Delightful, Estella my dear””  
The Colombian archaeologist came. Maybe you are tired about stories that talk about orgasms heard around the world, and well hers wasn’t. But the scents of the tropical lends messed enough with her hormones, in a good way actually. It was a quite different climax because the settings around the two women pretty much helped to build that relationship. Only if Race was there with them…  
“God! I never imagined it would be that good!”  
“Welcome to Seychelles, darling”  
Jezebel Jade, of course, smiled while she had full access to taste the creamy juices flowing from her girlfriend’s slit. Estella gave all that she could and something extra there. Indeed, it was a warm welcome they received from the Indian Ocean paradise.  
Afterwards, the two, already under the sheets (and wasn’t even past much of the midnight). The South American redhead’s arms around the Asian brunette’s body, they reminiscing their sexual intercourse and caressing each other as the two lovers they were.  
“If I knew this place would be so good, I would come here every year”, Estella daydreamed (or nightdreamed) while her hand brushed Jade’s hair.  
“I told you Seychelles was a special place. Things like this always happen here”, Jade, with eyes closed, touched the covered breasts of her lover.  
“I am very glad we are staying here for a while, I can’t wait for the next!”  
“Well, we could do it once more… but I am too tired because of the stroll and the sex. And soon Race comes back from his meeting…”  
“Ahh…I wouldn’t mind if he joined us”, Estella said,  
“Me too, but let’s leave for tomorrow or the other day. I just want to stay here and be with you, the two of us, quiet and under the light of the stars and the Moon” the brunette replied, now closer to her lesbian love interest.  
Roger came back around 1AM, the meeting with his friends lasting longer than he planned (well, sharing stories with ones you care about really makes time fly). When arriving to his room, he was completely unaware about what happened.  
“Ladies, I am here! Sorry, but they were talking all the time and I lost the track of the time. Then…”  
It didn’t surprise Race Bannon to find his two girlfriends naked and sleeping together. When seeing that, he pretty much realized what happened while he was away. While scratching his head as admiring the two women there, he quite vowed he wouldn’t miss the next one.  
“Tonight, the ladies had the show. But next time, I won’t lose time to be in”, Race thought as he smiled and went to the bathroom to masturbate thinking about Jade and Estella doing each other. But that was the first day, the next would allow other naughty stuff for the tourist trio to enjoy


End file.
